A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985)
A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 2: Freddy's Revenge is a 1985 American slasher film and the second film in the Nightmare on Elm Street film series. The film was directed by Jack Sholder and stars Mark Patton, Kim Myers, Robert Rusler and Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger. Plot It has been five years since the events of the first film. A new family, the Walshes, have moved into the former home of Nancy Thompson. The Walshes' son, Jesse (Mark Patton), happens to move into Nancy's old room. He eventually begins to have nightmares of Freddy (Robert Englund) demanding that Jesse kill for him. Jesse finds Nancy's old diary in which she had been keeping track of her nightmares and her encounters with Freddy. He goes to his parents in a panic, but they argue and Jesse storms out. Jesse finds himself walking the streets late at night. One night, he walks into a bar where he runs into his gym coach, who takes him back to the gym to run laps. The coach has Jesse hit the showers, while he goes back to his office. While he is in his office, the shelves begin to come alive, hurling balls and other sports equipment at him. Two ropes grab him by the wrists and drag him into the shower. The shower fills with steam and we see Freddy's silhouette in the background, clawing the coach's back. As everything comes into focus, Jesse is the one with the glove on his hand. Jesse's friend Lisa begins to do some digging and uncovers information about Freddy, including the location of the factory where he brought his victims. Meanwhile, Freddy visits Jesse's younger sister, but when she wakes up, it's actually Jesse standing there, with the glove on his hand. Jesse enlists his other friend, Grady, to watch over him while he sleeps. Once Jesse falls asleep, Grady turns out the lights for himself. As soon as Grady is asleep, Jesse awakens and begins to scream in pain - Krueger is coming out and Jesse cannot stop him. With the door jammed, Grady is helpless against Krueger, who impales him on his own door with his glove, killing him. When Krueger looks in the mirror it turns out that it was Jesse, with Krueger staring back at him from the mirror. Jesse runs to Lisa's house where she is having a pool party. However, Freddy takes control of Jesse and attacks Lisa. Lisa is able to fight off Freddy, who runs from the house and out to the party. Most of the teenager guests run for the fence, only to be confronted by scorching hot metal. Everything begins to heat up, including the pool, burning anyone that is near. Some of them try and talk Freddy down, but are killed immediately. Freddy has them all cornered against the back fence; he exclaims, "You are all my children now!"(Meaning he is going to kill every last one of them as explained in "Freddy's Dead The Final Nightmare" and "Freddy vs Jason") After Lisa saves him from being shot by her father, he vanishes into a fiery wall. Lisa runs to the old factory, thinking she might save Jesse there; she finds him and tells him that she loves him and that he can fight from the inside. Freddy begins to lose control. As the factory begins to burn to the ground, Freddy himself starts burning. After he dies, the rest of the factory suddenly extinguishes. Just when Lisa thinks it is all over, Freddy's burnt corpse begins to move. Jesse begins to crawl out of Freddy's ashes. The following Monday, Jesse goes back to school. He climbs the bus, finally relieved that it is all over. But something is wrong; the bus is traveling too fast. Jesse panics and jumps up, only to find out there is nothing wrong; the bus is coming to its regular stop. As he and Lisa rest at ease, Freddy's glove bursts through their friend's chest killing her and the bus speeds off the main road and into the open land just like in Jesse's nightmares, followed by Krueger's laugh in the background. Deaths # Coach Schneider Slashed twice across the back with a bladed glove # Ron Grady Stabbed in the torso with a bladed glove # Party Guest Slashed across face with a bladed glove # Party Guest Burned to death after falling into a boiling hot pool # Party Guest Burned to death after falling into a boiling hot pool # Party Guest Burned to death after falling into a Fire # Party Guest Trampled to death # Party Guest Stabbed in the stomach with a bladed glove # "Do-Gooder" Party Guest Thrown # Kerry Stabbed through the chest from inside with a bladed glove Cast Critical reception Videos External links * * * * Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street films Category:New Line Cinema Category:Films of the 1980s Category:1985 films Category:Slasher films Category:5.1 rating